The Defenders of Balance
by Gaming Ninja Support
Summary: What will happen when a special human awakes in the Dimension of Spyro. Possibly will become a crossover as well in the future. Permanently discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Spyro was searching for an ape scouting party that reports stated was nearby. Then he heard a loud BANG and was blinded by a bright light that brought tears to his eyes. He decided to investigate the unnatural commotion and found something very interesting, the unconscious body of what looked to him like a shaved ape. He soon decided to bring the foreign creature back to the Temple hoping that the Guardians knew what this creature is.

When he had made it back to the Temple he was tackled by a black flash he was soon on his back, but he did not attack for he knew the moment he saw the flash that it was Cynder then she noticed the foreign figure that was thrown to the side when she tackled him. She gave him a questioning look. Spyro was sure she wanted an explanation so he explained it from just before he heard the noise and was blinded. She was satisfied with this and got off of Spyro.

As Spyro approached the Guardians with the figure on his back, he spoke,"I have found a creature that seems to be a shaved ape but is much smaller and has a strange fur that has been damaged I found this creature unconscious and has not awoken. Do you have any idea what kind of creature it is?"

Then Volteer spoke,"No I have never seen one in my lifetime." Next was Terrador,"Nor have I in all my travels." Finally was Cyril,"I definitely have not seen this kind of creature." Then the creature stirred on the ground where Spyro had put him.

Randy had just finished his homework. He looked at his clock, it was 11 o'clock. He decided to go to bed. As he prepared for bed his thoughts drifted to his theory on how God is an Inter-dimensional being for he was sure it was correct. When he was finally in bed he fell into a deep sleep within seconds of lying down.

He awoke with a groan of pain when he looked around he saw nothing but stone and dust. When he finally saw the five dragons standing in front of him he jumped up in surprise, but was calm at the same time. He then decided to do a personal check of himself. First, he checked to see he was in one piece. He was relieved to find he was. Next, he checked his abilities, Electricity, check, Shadow, check, Earth, check, Fire, check. He was in perfect condition to his relief.

Spyro turned around when he heard the pained groaning of the strange creature. Spyro was shocked when saw the strange creature jump to its feet with amazing speed. Then the creature relaxed and checked itself and sighed in relief. Then the creature shocked everyone watching as it summoned a ball of lightning. Then it summoned a shadow. Then it lifted its appendage and a large stone appeared. Finally, the creature summoned a fireball. With a gaping maw Volteer finally asked,"H-How did you do that?"

"I have been capable of doing that since I was young." the creature responded sounding surprised.

"H-How did you do that?" the large yellow being questioned.

"I have been capable of doing that since I was young." Randy answered surprised of how the beings spoke English.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Randy asked.

"You are in the Dragon Temple," the smaller purple being answered.

"Oh- Wait that is not on Earth." Randy mentioned.

"Why do you speak of earth as a place not an element?" the small purple dragon asked.

"OK ENOUGH!" the green dragon roared.

"Shut the hell up... Whoever you are!" Randy yelled back,"I asked another question and I want it answered because I am going to ask only one more time! Who are you?!"

All of the dragons in the room stood in shock of what just happened. Then the yellow dragon spoke,"I am Volteer the Lightning Guardian. This is Terrador the Earth Guardian," Volteer motioned toward the green dragon,"And he is Cyril the Ice Guardian. Finally, he is Spyro."

Volteer asked,"Who are _you_?"

"I am Randy a human protector of balance relieved to still be able to walk, talk, and use my powers."

"Now what do we do with you?"

"All I need is a place to sleep and I can take care of the rest."

"So be it. You will stay with Spyro and Cynder for the night," Terrador stated.

"OK, but just who is Cynder?"

"She is a friend of ours," Spyro stated.

"Ok," Randy said deep in thought.

They soon made it to Spyro and Cynder's room. As Spyro walked in Cynder spotted him and then said, "Hello Spyro," then she saw Randy and asked,"Aren't you the creature Spyro brought back?"

"Yes, and my name is Randy."

"Nice to meet you Randy."

"Same to you."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." Randy said as he yawned.

Once again seconds after he laid down he was in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy found himself in what seemed to be an infinite room of nothing but white. He looked around and saw still nothing. Then he suddenly heard a voice,"Randy, you are in a dream. I am known as the Chronicler in Avalar, and God in your dimension. Randy, you will soon be given a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"One that will change you forever."

"What will it change about me?"

"You will know when the time comes."

Randy awoke with a start. He heard the sounds of battle outside, so he decided to check it out. He was surprised to find a massive battle between two groups of dragons. One that seemed to be defending the Dragon Temple. And another that was attacking it. He decided to help. He killed the 6 that decided to come at him. Then he found the leader of the attack. He was a black and broad shouldered dragon that looked at him in surprise. Then the dragon spoke,"I see you made it this far. It is such a shame that you will be dead very soon."

"If you are so sure then come and do it, I have been looking for a real challenge for a long time now. I can only hope you are one."

"Don't be so overconfident for you will soon regret it!" the dragon growled in response.

Then Randy did something he hadn't done in a while. He summoned his Energetic Titanium Sword. It looked like one of the Hyabusa swords except it was strong enough to cut clean through pure titanium without a scratch. And it could absorb any amount of electric energy for electricity was coursing through it at all times. He waited for the dragon to make a move and when it did it shot a weird looking ball of energy at him. He dodged it at the last moment but it still clipped him. He growled in anger with himself for hesitating. Then he cut his enemy down with a small strike at the dragon's head cutting it clean off. Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians walked up with an obvious look of surprise on their faces. Randy walked back into the Temple since the battle had ended. Randy suddenly knew why he had hesitated he had done so because the ball was to cause his choice if it hadn't clipped him he would not have a chance at his choice. His choices he now knew were leave the wound and summon his fellow guardians or tend to the wound and lose his only chance at bringing the others here.

Randy decided to summon the others here. First, he brought his brother Falchión, the human master of fire. Next, he brought his closest friend Raven, the human master of darkness. Finally, he brought his sister Rosa, the human master of earth. As they came through they were asleep so he brought them to the infirmary. As he waited he fell asleep next to their beds.

Randy woke up from a pressure against his throat. He instantly knew it was a knife. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see who was wielding the knife, Raven. "Who and what are you? Answer me now!" Raven yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. It is me, Randy."

"Liar! Now I am only going to ask ONE MORE TIME, WHO ARE YOU?"

Randy looked at himself and was surprised to see not a human body, but a humanoid dragon body. He then realized what God had meant when he said that it would change his life forever. He looked at Raven again and said,"It really is me and I can prove it but you need to get off of me first."

"Fine but if you attack me you will be dead."

"Oh I know."

Randy got to his feet and tried a few things. First, he tried to be calm. It did not help. Next, he tried to concentrate on becoming human. He suddenly felt his body change. He looked at himself again and was relieved to see that he now looked human once again. He turned around to see Raven completely confused and amazed. He then thought aloud,"So this is what God meant by 'Change my life forever'."

Then Raven relaxed at who she saw. Randy.


End file.
